


Of Tywin's Many Follies

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tywin's Many Follies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/gifts).



Shortly after his mother's death Jamie's father asks him to join him while he deals with emissaries from the neighboring Tullies. After that he asks his advice when it comes time to fill several new positions at Casterly Rock. Jaime thinks he's joking but his father gives him a stern look and asks the question again – who among the available men would Jaime appoint if it were up to him?

Jaime doesn't know and, he tells Cersei later on that night, doesn't care in the slightest.

*

When Cersei is sixteen her father takes her brother on a hunting trip and she is left alone at King's Landing. Sadness tugs at her for days; Jaime's absence is like a lost limb. Even though he's only gone for a few days her mind continues to operate as if he's by her side, reminding her at every turn that he's away.

Once, passing through the hall with her maid, she overhears the servants gossiping about of the men her father often speaks highly of. Covertly she finds out more information and when her father returns she rushes to him, eager to warn him that the man he trusts is not who he seems.

Her father sighs and smiles, faintly, looking at papers on his desk while she explains the situation. This is a man her father has entrusted with a lot of money and, according to her sources, he is utterly unreliable. He keeps many of his vices secret and so, she reasons, this will come to haunt him one day soon.

Her father gives her leave to go to her room. Three weeks later he loses a small fortune.

*

When Tyrion is eleven he is told to rejoice because he's going to be an uncle. His sister, who is the most powerful and most beautiful woman in all the land is going to give the kingdom an heir, at last. Tyrion's brother is the bravest, fiercest knight that ever lived but even he seems disoriented and overwhelmed by the news.

Tyrion knows these things: Cersei is not half as clever as she likes to think, Jaime is a much simpler man than everyone likes to imagine, and he, Tyrion, will never be the cause of a genuine celebration in his entire life. There will never be mobs in the streets for him; no one will sing songs about the dynasty he will beget.

Routinely, he is able to hide this knowledge from everyone he comes in contact with.

His father hasn't spoken to him directly in months.


End file.
